


Blood Orange

by Ocellotte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, I like it though, it's kind of kanaya/dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocellotte/pseuds/Ocellotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're hated by fashionistas...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Orange

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work EVER! Congrats me. Hello people. Have a short random piece of fic.

Rose glances up from her scribblings as Dave walks in, yawning over his customary shitty cup of coffee. He's not wearing his God Tier pajamas, for once, although the cape is still tangled around his shoulders and the new clothing is still his customary -

"Blood orange? I didn't know you had a new favorite, Dave." Both of the humans froze and looked up to the troll at Rose's right. She was looking at him with the slightest smirk on her face, so faint you could barely tell it was there. Rose knew, naturally. It WAS her girlfriend. Dave... Well, it wouldn't matter to Dave. You could see in the way he turned his head and stared holes through his shades, right into those near-jade eyes, that he was furious. And all Kanaya did was get up and leave.

Dave took her place with a curse as he sat down too hard, spilling his coffee on his new PJs. "Oh god, fucking - Blood orange. She's so pretentious, it's fucking RED..."


End file.
